Ice Melts
by jada jasmine
Summary: Everyone always forgets that ice melts. It could melt slowly, like an icicle in the awkward end phases of winter. Or it could melt so rapidly, you’re never quite sure it even existed. Like an ice cube into a fire. ChadSharpay. Oneshot.


**A/N.**** Here I am with another of my recent obsession ****oneshots****. That's right. ****ChadSharpay**** God I love them. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Ice Melts.**

Everyone always forgets that ice melts.

It could melt slowly, like an icicle in the awkward end phases of winter.

Or it could melt so rapidly, you're never quite sure it even existed. Like an ice cube into a fire.

Chad Danforth was fire. Sharpay Evans was ice.

And they burned out furiously and too fast. Blink and you might miss it. Which is what happened to everyone but them.

It all started on that stupid golf course with her stupid golf ball.

**….One Month ****Before**** Start of Senior Year….**

"Danforth! Where did my golf ball go?"

Chad grumbled something under his breath, sick and tired of Sharpay and her royal bullshit.

"Find it yourself, Ice Princess!"

She stomped up to him, leaving divots in her path.

"What did you just say to me?"

Her brown eyes were gleaming menacingly, narrowed into slits.

"Find. It. Yourself. You. Crazy. Bitch."

His brown eyes squinted in equal fury, faces inches apart.

Her frustrated squeal broke the silence.

"Even in the summer heat, Ice Princess refuses to melt. Interesting."

"Fuck you, Danforth."

"Be my guest."

He smirked at her, glad that he gotten the last word in.

Never one to be out performed, she strolled over, and kissed him fiercely.

With that, the Princess exited stage right with a smirk on a golf cart, leaving a dumbstruck Danforth with a set of clubs and 16 holes until he could get back to the clubhouse.

After that, the meetings were rapid, physical, and secretive.

When he waited on her at dinner, she would wear extra low-cut shirts and excuse herself to the restroom. Her appearance when she returned was flushed ("Daddy! I don't think the A/C is working in the restrooms!") and disheveled ("Ugh. Those toilet seats are so low I practically fell into them Daddy!"), with the ever-present smirk on her face.

When she requested him to caddy, he would voice the necessary complaints, moaning about the torture and ridicule he would be put through. His return was marked by sweat ("Phew! It's hot out today!") and a large grin on his face ("Dude! I totally got Sharpay today!").

And somehow they were happy together. The quiet moments after were the best. Before they went back to reality and after the "only reason" they were together was over. They were allowed to be happy together during those, however brief it was.

It was just as they wanted it to be.

She secretly thought the meetings to be the most romantic moments of her short live thus far, though she would die before telling him that.

He secretly looked forward to the beginning, when she would smile and lovingly say his name, before all the sex.

After all, they each had people. Sharpay kinda had Zeke, and Chad was thisclose to having Taylor.

So the affair was the greatest kept secret of their high school lives.

Late night golf course meetings, rendezvous in the locker rooms, a quickie in the bathroom, any location would do.

After all, it's not like this meant anything. It was just sex. Or so they kept telling themselves.

It wasn't until after they realized that maybe it wasn't just sex, maybe they actually cared that they self destruction began.

The excuses , "I really have to work right now, " and, "I have to focus on performing if I want to get into NYU," had gotten old.

Even the moments they were together ended in violent outbursts from both of them, their angry voices echoing off of the empty golf course, sounding subdued yet still bitter.

The insults came next.

"Sharpay, why don't you just stop being such a fake bitch all the time?"

"Chad, go back to fucking Troy behind Gabriella's back."

Several moments of silence, back to back, snarls on each other's faces, or so they thought.

Chad never knew Sharpay would quickly dab the leaking inside corners of her eyes with her pinky.

Sharpay never knew Chad would mentally punish himself for saying such terrible things to her, for treating her so disrespectfully.

Each was simply waiting for the other to apologize, and then they could back to normal. Even if normal for them was crazy for everyone else. But apologies never came, and they never would. Tensions built, until the once almostsortakinda in love teenagers grew to hate each other.

Not just the petty sort of hate they experienced before the end of that summer, but the real kind of hatred bred from bitterness and pride.

As the summer came to a close, the two left the country club, with heads held straight ahead. Or so they planned.

At the last possible minute, Chad took out a golf cart and drove to their hole. Sixteen. He breathed it in for a moment, and then was finished.

Sharpay roamed the locker rooms, pretending to look for a lost flip-flop, actually remembering the laughs and joy she had taken in the forbidden acts of her and Chad. After resigning herself to the fact that it was really truly gone, she left the room, grabbing her pink crystallized flip-flops on her way out the door.

When school started, everything was normal.

Chad and Troy were co-captains.

Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend.

Taylor was Chad's.

Ryan and Sharpay flitted around their social circle awkwardly.

Zeke baked.

Jason…..well no one really knew what he did.

But one day Chad was blankly staring at the board in Chemistry when he tuned it to his teacher's lecture.

"…so you see class, ice melts at the temperature of…"

Chad sighed.

Ice definitely melts. But it can freeze right up just as fast, making it seem as if it never melted in the first place.

**A/N.**** So what'd you think? ****Suggestions?****Compliments?****Constructive criticism?**** I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
